Rotten Murder
by Dragon.Raios
Summary: We have been killing ourselves slowly, yet no one notices. "Lucy Heartfillia, your mission has just begun." When everything you know is gone, who is there to fix it back up? Having your parents killed in front of you isn't something you see everyday.
The sounds of gunshots tore the sky apart. Red stained the sky along with the screams of people who were being slaughtered. Bright flames devoured every building that stood in its way.

A young, once innocent blonde was shivering in her mother's arms. Her beautiful white dress was ripped apart and barley clinging on her skin. The blonde's mother was no different. Tears were marked on her creamy face as she looked in front of her to see a horrifying sight. Her husband eyes were wide with terror with bile flowing out of his mouth. His neck had a huge open wound with red spilling out.

His pulse was gone, he wasn't breathing, he was just a lifeless body sprawled on the cold ground.

Layla covered her mouth with her free hand to keep her sounds at a minimum. Her daughter Lucy didn't deserve to see a horrific sight in front of her, she was just three years old. No child deserves seeing one of their parents get killed. A soft whimper caught Layla's attention; she looked down to see Lucy staring behind her with wide eyes.

They couldn't have found them here, right? Her family- or rather, herself and her daughter- were in the depths of the dark forest. Slowly, the elder woman glanced behind her shoulder to see a man covered in white. Chocolate eyes widen at the sight of white, his clothes were perfectly clean, free from the blood of innocent people.

Poor Lucy didn't know what was happening, other than the fact her mother was sprinting farther into the forest, away from the man chasing them. Many questions ran through her head as she saw the body of her dead father being burned alive. _Papa?_ Why is her mother screaming? Why is the man in white chasing them? Why is she falling?

"LUCY!"

The elder blonde tripped on a root of a tree and was currently lying helplessly as her daughter flew out of her protective grip. The tiny child was a couple feet ahead of her, yet she wasn't moving. Looking down at her leg, Layla found a huge open wound on her leg. _Oh god._ At this condition, her Lucy would be captured. Her _daughter_ would be captured.

No. Not again. Not this time.

She may not have a lot of strength left, but there was one thing she would do. As a mother, Layla would protect her daughter to death. Standing up with the last energy she could muster, the blonde whipped around to tackle an incoming human.

"LUCY! GET OUT OF HERE!" Yelling on top of her lungs, she hoped her screams reached her child.

Tiny chocolate eyes widen at the sight of her mother wrestling the man in white. Lucy heard her pleads to run away, yet she was glued to the ground.

"Gah! Crazy blonde bitch!" Deciding he had enough, his hands went inside of his pocket to pull of a gun he had hid. "Tonight you die!" One single gunshot pierced the air, snapping Lucy out of her trance.

Red. That was the color she saw that decorated her mother. Glazed brown eyes were staring at the sky as she fell on the ground. Red seeped out of her head, dripping onto the ground. "Heh," a low voice reached her ears, "She fought hard. I'll give her that." He started to walk in the direction Lucy was sitting at. "Hello small child." Wicked green eyes greeted the kid.

Her pink lips formed one word. "Mama." Green eyes darted back to the woman he just killed. She was lying motionless, unaware of her surroundings.

"Don't worry little one," the brat was three. He doubted she would remember her mother's death. "Nothing is going to happen to you."

Lies.

He had to gain the brat's trust. Putting on a soft smile, he ruffled her hair before reveling his name. "My name is Bickslow." Just carrying out his orders. Get the kid.

"Lucy." The blonde stared lifelessly at the man in front of her.

 _She's already broken down. Great._ This would make his job a lot easier. Picking up the brat, he made his way back to the town that no longer had a monster fire eating it alive. _Guess everyone got their kid._ He shouldn't be doing this.

Passing by the dead mother, Bickslow tilted his head to the side to see the brat hugging his shoulder. An uncomfortable feeling settled in is chest as he watched the kid fall asleep. Mentally shaking his head, he stared at the group of people in the entrance of the burned town. Similarly, the group was also wearing white as him. "Yo." Multiple eyes stared at the teen.

"Bickslow! For once you actually followed orders." An irritating voice to Bickslow said in mock surprise.

"Evergreen. For once you didn't open your legs for any man during this mission." He smirked slightly when he saw the enraged look on his partners face. His green eyes roamed down to the blonde ball she was cradling. _This must be the kid she captured._ His partner's brat had a white and orange shirt with simple blue shorts on. He looked peaceful, unlike Lucy who had her face scrunched while she slept. By the looks of it, he concluded that Evergreen ha the easiest time capturing her prey. _She must have just snatched the kid while he was sleeping. Sneaky bastard._

A silver haired woman put her hands on her hips. "So should we head back and report back to Him?" She asked.

Everyone nodded and quickly fled the destroyed town before the police came to investigate. Their footsteps went deeper into the forest. They could never stay in one place together for more than three hours. After all, the government shut down their little 'experiment' many years ago. How low was this. He had stolen a kid's childhood. Yet, he couldn't care less. This was just the way he was raised, the way he was taught.

The world abandoned them. This is just their way of surviving in the harsh conditions of the world. Bickslow was just following orders. He had learned this lesson many years ago.

You have to fight to survive.

* * *

My first fan fiction! Please review so I can know what you think!

Thanks!


End file.
